


Through the years

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: where a wonderful day at the park is ruined forever.





	1. black

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: this is my second fic on this site, so reviews are welcomed.  


* * *

"Higher daddy, Higher!", is the only thing that Brian can hear from his daughter, while he's pushing her on the swings. It's then that Brian starts to feel numbness in his arms but shruggs it off as long as he can, but soon finds it impossible to push his little girl on the swings.Thats when it happens Brian's whole world went from being the best it could be with his husband and their beautiful little daughter, to nothing but blackness.

As Brian layed there being engulfed in darknes, he felt a sudden explosion in his head thats when everything went completly black for Brian. All that could be heard from the swing set was his daughter's crying, and yelling for her daddy to wake up. Thats when Justin rounded the corner of the side walk to the park to find his little girl laying at Brians side screaming and crying for him to wake up, but Brian didnt respond or move when any of this happened. The run to the swing set felt like it took forever to Justin. As soon as Justin got to Brians side took out his cell phone,and called 911.

In a matter of moments an ambulance was there and working to get Brian in a stable condition, and in to the ambulance. As Justin and Lacey were hoisted in the ambulance, and are riding off its then that Justin remembers the last two times he had to ride in an ambulance. One of them being the best night of his life at the prom, and the other being one of the best days of his life when Brian was in labor with Lacey. Those are the thoughts that are going through Justin's mind as he is in the cramped confines of the ambulance, holding on to his and Brian's daughter like a life line to this world.  



	2. As time slips away

  
Author's notes: sorry the chapters are so short. but hey at least im attempting to be creative... eh*shrugs*  


* * *

  It had been a month since the fateful day at the park, and Brian's condition was still the same he still had brain activity, but he couldn't breath on his own, and was in a coma due to the brain aneurysm. They had almost lost him in the OR but they got his heart beat back on track and since then there and been very minimal changes in his condition. The hardest thing was trying to explain to Lacey was why her daddy wasn't awake even when she screamed for him to wake up just so she could show him something she had drawn, or when she just wanted him to give her some attention. 

After two more months of waiting and a lot of terrible hospital coffee and food later Justin finally decided to take Brian home and have him nursed there. Justin did this just so he could have Brian closer and so Lacey could see him more because even if Brian was in a coma his little sunshine still wanted to see him every day like she had always. 

Then after another three months Justin's hope started to falter because all the doctors kept telling him that Brian would never come out of the coma. One day while listening to one of the doctors his daughter finally said to Justin and to the doctor," I know he'll come back, because he loves me and daddy, and he wouldn't leave us like that." After that Justin's hope never faltered, he just kept wishing he'd get to see Brian's eyes open and full of life like they had always been. 

Finally after another four months Brian started to breath on his own again, but sadly his condition still stayed the same. Though he still had the ocaisional twitch in his hand and his brain activity was still strong he just didnt wake up. The doctors said that the aneuysm was caused by built up stress from having Lacey's birth and his job's strain on him. 

But every day Justin would hope against hope that Brian would come back to him, but he never did.

 

 

 

 


	3. awaking to a new world

****

The year was 2006, god how did these years fly by without Brian, even though Brian was there, Justin thought to him self. It just hurt him that his man couldn't wake up and see all that was happening around him but at least he was there in some way. As always when he thought of things like this he always started to cry, as he was crying he was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard somthing, and it was Brian

****

"Brian?", came from Justin with tears spilling over more forcefully now. 

********

" Sunshine?", came a hoarse reply from Brian, after several tries. 

****

Justin got up and leaned over to press a kiss to Brian forehead. 

****

"Do want some water?"

Brian nodded, because he didnt want to talk because it to much to talk since he hadn't used his voice in a long time.

****

Justin hurried over to the sink in the other room and got Brian some water. After a couple of gulps, and a coughing fit or two Brian could some what talk without it hurting him. 

****

"Justin? What happened?" came from a confused Brian. 

****

"Brian do you remember the day at the park with me and Lacey?" 

********

Brian thought back as far as his brain would let him and he remembered. 

********

" All I remember is that we were all having a lot of fun, you went to go get us some drinks and then I remember my arms going numb, and that I was pushing Lacey.." said Brian," that's when everything goes black for me." 

****

" Brian, I don't know how to tell you this but you've been in a coma..." 

****

" What?!" Brian was shocked to say the least and he automatically thought of Lacey. 

********

"Where is Lacey?" 

****

"Shes out with Emmet and George."

****

"Wait, how old is Lacey?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand that came from Brian. 

********

Justin looked Brian right in the eyes then turned back, he didn't know how he was going to tell him that his daughter was now thirteen years old and not the little four year old he had once knew so well. 

********

" Justin.." 

********

" Thirteen" 

****

" wait, what's thirteen?" 

********

" Lacey. Lacey's thirteen, almost fourteen." 

****

" no last time I saw her she was only four!" exclaimed Brian. 

****

" I know, Brian I know this is going to be hard to believe, hell even I find it hard to believe some times that you've been in a coma, that long but you have." 

********

"Brian you've been in a coma for the past...." 

********

"No!! I haven't been in a coma for the past...Wait nine years!!", Brian thought this was all some sick joke but then he looked into Justin's crystal blue eyes and saw that he was in fact telling the truth. 

********

"Yes, I'm so sorry Brian, but you have been in a coma for nine years, and I know what yore going to say that sorry's bullshit but in this case it isn't, every day I've wished that it would've been me in that coma, but I never stopped hoping that one day you'd wake up." 

****

" Justin," finally Brian let it all sink in to him and all his thoughts were every where," If it happened to me then I think it was supposed to happen to me, and I know sorry isn't bullshit in any case."

****


End file.
